TOW the Wedding dress changes it all
by Sere Bing
Summary: Mondler series, season 4. A crush is revealed. Neither dramatic nor serious. I revised the last two chapters, changing the storyline. Please, give it a shot.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is a new story, set in season 4. ****While for "Do you know why?" I had it all planned, this time I may need help from you guys; this is an other reason to review :P**

**Anyway, everything in this fic is exactly like it is on the show: Ross and Rachel broke up, Monica and Chandler are not together yet, Chandler likes Kathy, Joey is with Kathy, and Phoebe is weird xD There's just one tiny difference, but you're going to have to find out what it is reading *kisses everybody***

"I am **so**tired of Kathy!" Monica said, after Chandler left the room.

"Oh, come on now, Mon" replied Rachel, closing the _Vogue_ magazine she had in her hands "We can't blame Kathy now. What could she do? She doesn't even know that Chandler feels this way!"

"Yeah" Phoebe agreed. "That's not her fault if he won't say anything."

"Yeah, I know that, but.. I don't like her. That's it, I don't know why, I just don't."

"But you liked her before!"

"Oh, I do know what this is all about." Phoebe said, slowly nodding.

"Oh, yeah, then tell me-please!" Rachel pleaded, her gossip instinct absorbing her.

"Her secret crush for Chandler is back!" Phoebe answered "Oh, yay! So now, you can tell him, right? I mean ,he is not with Janice anymore!"

"Wait-wait-wait. Secret crush? Janice? I don't get it Mon!" Rachel said, turning her head toward Monica, who was looking at Phoebe, shocked.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone Pheebs!" She cried, then began to talk. "Okay, so last year, I kind of had a crush on Chandler, this is it." She said, sitting down.

"Oh, come on, that was not a little crush!" Phoebe snapped. "You should've heard her Rach. 'Oh, Chandler is so sweet', 'Oh, Chandler is so cute' she was all over him!"

"Mon, come on, tell me everything. And I mean, everything! You owe me!"

"I owe you? Why?!"

"Because! We always tell each other everything. Now, come on, tell me!"

"Okay" Monica said, finally giving up. "So, last year, about two or three months after I broke up with Richard, I kind of started to have a little something for Chandler. Y'know? I kind of liked him a lot, actually, but, y'know, he was with Janice, and he really seemed to be into her, didn't he? Then, okay, they broke up, but he was still depressed, so I didn't feel like telling him, and be just, y'know, a rebound. And that feeling was partly why I didn't want to go out with Pete."

"Oh, wow!" Rachel exclaimed, still shocked. "Oh, the two of you would make the **best** couple, like, **ever**!"

"I know" Monica said "But this is not going to happen, okay? He likes Kathy right now, and this is it. So please don't act like, weird around him, because I don't want him to know, okay?"

**So, this is it, first Chapter. Well, not really, this is just the prologue which is why it is so short.**

**What do you think? Does that *totally* suck? And also, I'm Italian, so if you find any grammar mistake, just let me know.**

**And of course, review!**


	2. The red roof, Thanksgiving, and cuddling

**Okay, so this is chapter 2. Thanks to laraandkurtisfan97 and BluEyes who reviewed the prologue, I'm glad you liked it :)**

**FYI in this story let's just assume that Chandler does spend Thanksgiving in a box, but Kathy just… doesn't go there. I know that she did on the show, but that's my story, and I say she doesn't go, HA! =D**

**Oh, and this is dedicated to Fra, cause she's my little Mon, and one of the best people I know.**

**A great friend :***

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Thanks for reminding me that I don't own Chandler, by the way.**

"You kissed Kathy?" Phoebe hissed to Chandler, when he explained what happened. The whole gang, minus Joey, was in apartment 20.

Chandler slowly nodded "I know, I shouldn't have, but she started touching my hair, and then blowing in my ear, and I started going crazy!"

"But what about Joey?" Ross asked.

"Yeah! Joey-Joe- Joey! You have to think about Joey!" Monica mumbled, still shocked.

"I know, I know. You know what? I'm going to talk to him. Actually I'm going right now." Chandler said, closing the door behind him.

"I… I'm going to wash the cups, you know?"

"Mon, the cups are clean" Ross pointed out.

"The cups are never too clean, okay?"

"O- kay" Ross said, carefully "I'm going to pick up Ben, see you later."

Once Ross was outside, Rachel started looking at Monica. "Mon, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. Everything's just _perfect._ Why?"

"Well, you know, the whole Chandler thing…"

"You really think I'm upset about Chandler? I mean, of course I don't really like the idea, but we knew it was going to happen, didn't we? We all knew it was just a matter of time."

"Are you sure Mon?" Phoebe said "You know you can tell us everything…"

"What do you want me to say? That I don't like her, or that I don't want him to be with her? Okay, I don't want him to be with her! But what does this change? You wanna know what the fact is? The fact is, he's in love with her, they are going to get married, have children, and they're going to live in a big house with the red roof!" She yelled, tear-eyed.

"What?" Rachel laughed "Mon, what are you talking about?! This is Chandler! Plus, that was just a kiss! I mean, what do you know? They could break up like… next month, or next week, for that matters!"

"And" Phoebe agreed "We're talking about a girl who kissed his boyfriend's best friend! Come on! What kind of girl does that?"

Monica didn't answer. She just started putting the cups on the shelves.

"Mon, please, now don't be mad at Kathy, okay? That's not her fault, she doesn't know anything."

"Says the one who hated Julie without a reason!" Monica snapped.

"That bitch" Rachel said "Oh, okay, I see your point. But remember, it's a kiss that we're talking about. A kiss. They're not even a couple!"

"Not yet."

---

"What? You invited Richard's **son** to spend Thanksgiving here?" Ross asked, shocked.

"I know, it can sound a little crazy, but come on! He was going to be alone on Thanksgiving!"

"Oh, I think that's pretty cool" Joey said. "If she scores, she is always going to tell to their children great stories about their grandpa!"

"Oh, come on! Stop judging me!"

"Monica, I swear, I was serious" Joey replied.

"Mon, do you really think this is a good idea?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

"Oh, dear God, people, leave her alone! She's a big girl, she can take care of herself!" Chandler yelled from the box.

"What does that mean, Chandler? Do you mean that you don't care about what I do? Do you mean that you don't care but at all about my life?!"

"Mon, I didn't mean that! Why do you always do that? I never said that I didn't care about you, but you always…"

"Is this your idea of thinking, Bing?!" Joey scolded.

"Oh, okay, sorry Joe. I'm sorry Mon, but I can't even apologise now. This is the last you guys are hearing for me tonight." He said, closing the box again.

"Monica… what was that about?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, good God. Listen , I know this isn't the best idea, but I already invited Tim, so…"

"No- no, I'm not talking about **that** even though I think that's the worst idea **ever**. No, I'm talking about that thing with you and Chandler."

"Me and Chandler? What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Monica!" He was totally sticking up for you, and you just… yelled at him!"

"Well, yeah! He said he doesn't care about my life! Doesn't he care at all about me?!"

"Oh, I see what it's happening. You want him to be jealous! You want him to tell you- like- 'forget about Tim, be with me!' But Mon, how is it ever going to happen? He is with Kathy, for crying out loud!"

"You watch way too much television Rach!"

"I don't! Oh, dear God Mon. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing! What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, to apologize, for example! Come on, he was trying to be a good friend and help you. You owe him."

"Yeah okay" she gave up "I'm going to apologise after dinner, and when Joey is gone, so that he can come out of that damn box."

---

"Hey Chan" Monica said, after Chandler came out of the box, after everybody had left. "Chandler, I just.. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about before. You were just trying to help me. Is just that… with everybody saying how wrong was that I just… lost it. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do, actually" Chandler answered, sitting next to her on the couch. "That's okay, Mon, I'm not mad at you. I know you were under a lot of stress."

Monica smiled, before he started talking again. "Mon, is there something bothering you? You have been so weird lately. I kind of feel, like… **you **are mad at me."

"No, Chandler, really. I swear, it's not about you. That's just, you know, with the new work, where everybody hates me, I'm kind of pissed off lately."

"Yo know, that's pretty cool. Well, obviously not for you, but to me, it kind of is. I mean, now I'm not the only one who doesn't just **love** his job, you know?"

"Thanks, Chandler **that **really helps."

"Now, don't you get all sarcastic on me. You know I'm better than you at that."

"Oh, I know , I know." Monica said, cuddling closer to him. "That's not losing, is it?"

"No, that's not losing, I swear." Chandler recovered, his arms around her waist.

---

"Joey! Come!" Rachel said, waking Joey up. "Joe, come across the hall! There is just the cutest thing **ever!"**

"What? Rach? What do you mean?" He mumbled, just half awake " Does this cute thing has any naked girl in it?"

Rachel just glared at him. "No! But you gotta see that, that's just so sweet!"

"Okay" He agreed, putting a pair of pants on.

"Do you sleep naked?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"Hey, you didn't need to know, but you're the one who came here to wake me up!" He said, while they were going across the hall: in apartment 20, on the ouch, there were Monica and Chandler, who fell asleep together. His arms were still around her, and her hands were on his chest.

"That's it?! I came here to see Monica and Chandler sleeping on the couch together?! Do you realize that they did that like a thousand times?!"

"Yeah, but they look just so cute!"

"What looks cute?" Phoebe asked, while she and Ross were entering the apartment. "Oh, look at them!" She said, when she finally saw Monica and Chandler. "Oh, I already said this, but I'm sure now, they would make the best couple ever!"

"What are you talking about Pheebs?" Ross said, taking everybody outside, so that Chandler and Monica could sleep . "They could never be a couple!"

"Why?! Look at how cute they are! Plus, with Monica being in love with Chandler…"

"WHAT?!" Ross and Joey practically screamed.

"Oh, yeah, see, I wasn't supposed to say **that."**

**So this chapter is done. Love it? Hate it? Think that I should never write anything ever again in my life?**

**Read and review, also because now I don't really know where this is going =D**


	3. The Breakup and the Talking

**So, there you go, third chap****ter. As always, I thank the people who reviewed my last chapter, you people are great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Probably because they aren't real. I wish I owned Chandler, but I don't *shrugs*.**

"What? What do you mean Monica is in love with Chandler?" Ross said, frowning.

"Well, it's nothing really. She kind of has this big crush, and, even though she doesn't admit it, both me and Rachel know that she is in love with Chandler." Phoebe answered "Anyway, she didn't want us to tell anyone, so you can't tell her that you know!" She added, looking at Joey and Ross.

"Oh, okay" Joey replied "But listen, how long has she been feeling this way?"

"I don't know, I guess a little before Chandler started going out with Kathy. Why?"

"No, nothing, I was just curious"

"Anyway, seriously guys, she is really weird about all this thing, so please don't tell her anything" Rachel pleaded.

---

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Monica asked, waking up.

"Oh. Well, while you were sleeping on the couch, Chandler came here. And he said that he found out that Kathy and Nick are, in fact, sleeping together."

"Oh my God, is he okay?"

"Yeah" Joey replied "He seemed a little shocked, but I mean, he has every reason to be. He is across the hall right now, he said he needed to be alone for a while."

"Poor guy" Phoebe nodded "I mean, first Janice, now Kathy… what is this about?"

"I don't know. I really don't." Monica said.

"Maybe we should go talk to him" Rachel said "I mean, he did seem a little down…"

"No, Rach, I really don't know how we could ever help this. He is going to get over it, exactly like he got over Janice."

"Oh, Joey has so much wisdom!" Phoebe replied, in amazement.

"You know what Mon?" Rachel added "Maybe you should go talk to him. I mean, the two of you have always been close, and you are pretty good with the depressive stuff."

"I really don't know if I'm the best person to go talk to him about his ex-girlfriend Rachel."

"No, wait Rachel's right. You know you have been depressed for love, so you would know what he would want to hear, wouldn't you? No, wait what did I just say?" Phoebe mumbled, starting to count the words on her fingers.

---

"Hey Chandler" Monica said, opening the door of apartment 20. She found Chandler laying on the couch, his arms under his head, with a blank face.

"Hey Mon" He muttered.

"The guys told me about Kathy."

"Oh, well, now there are five people who know that I'm a loser, instead of four. Good."

"Chandler" she said, going next to the couch, and looking at him "You know that this is not your fault, don't you?"

"Yeah… but maybe it is. I mean, she wouldn't have slept with him if I didn't accuse her in the first place, right?"

"No, that's not right." Monica replied. "Chandler, you don't do something just because someone accused you of doing it. I mean, if I accused you of… I don't know, sleeping with Joey, you wouldn't, would you?"

"Maybe you are right. But I don't know it feels weird. I didn't think she would have ever done something like this you know? I mean, for Janice, I could find a reason. He was her husband, the father of her child, and then there was her baby, and of course she would do anything for him. But this is just so… irrational. Why would you sleep with some other guy, or a 'colleague' if you can call him that, for no reason? There always has to be a good reason. And I can't assume they were in love, because that would mean Kathy didn't love me anymore, and this is a chance I don't want to think about."

"Chandler, I don't know why she would do something like that. If you don't, how would I? I barely know her. The one thing I know, is that whatever this reason is, it's never going to be a good one for cheating on you." She said, kissing his forehead. "I know this doesn't help a lot, but I really don't know what to say."

"No don't say that. You did help. I mean I still feel like they killed me, but at least I don't feel guilty anymore."

Monica sat next to him, than put his head on her lap, and started brushing his hair with her hand.

"Seriously Monica thanks. You always know what to say, how do you do that?"

"Eh, it's like a superpower. Like, you know, Batman and Superman can fly. Or like… Spiderman can climb buildings."

"So, how about you Mon? I feel like you don't talk to me anymore, except for now. You used to tell me everything. I mean, what is going on with you? Except for the bad work, and… well, your mother."

"I'm okay. Well, I don't have a boyfriend and my co-workers hate me, but hey, that's life. Plus, I look at you and I know there's always someone that feels worse than me."

"Oh, **thanks** Mon, this is really sweet!"

"Oh, come on, you know I'm kidding." She laughed.

---

"So, Mon how did it go with Chandler last night?" Rachel asked the morning after.

"It was okay, we talked for a little bit. He said he was still sad, but at least he didn't feel guilty. I assumed that's a good thing."

"Guilty?!" Phoebe answered "I mean, the girl cheated on him! And it's not like they were on a break or…"

"Phoebe, would you please stop defending Ross?" Rachel almost screamed.

"Sorry, is just that I get his point!"

Rachel shook her head, in disapproval "Anyway Mon, it was really 'okay'? Come on, you gotta tell me more than that."

"Well, it was… sweet kind of. We ended up joking around, and he laughed a little. That was sweet, that's it."

"Well, everything is sweet when you talk about lo-ooove" Phoebe laughed.

**Oh well, I wanted to thank who reviewed the second chapter :)**

**TO Mondlerlove: Your idea was so good, but then I realized if Chandler found out when he was with Kathy it could have been like Ross finding out about Rachel when he is with Julie, you know?**

**Anyway, again, I don't know where this is going, I have some ideas, but they may suck, so, let me know =*****


	4. Tell me about it

**Okay, so I realised the way I was going wasn't quite… you know, it didn't have… okay, it sucked (just to talk like Chandler xD) so, I decided to rewrite these chapters, and then go on. Sorry for the delay, and thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**** I can't stress this point too strongly… this story isn't real! **

"What's wrong Rach?" Monica asked. Someone else wouldn't have noticed there was something wrong with Rachel. But Monica knew Rachel would have never been there, staring in the open space when there was a new fashion catalogue on the little table in front of them, in Central Perk.

"No, it's just this whole story with Ross and Emily… you wouldn't understand, so I'm not even going to try to explain, cause you can't get how bad I feel."

"Yeah, cause you are the only one who has **ever** been hurt for love. Do you think Juliet Capulet could understand, or a dead husband and her own suicide is not enough for you?"

"Oh, shut up! What, you think you're sided crush for Chandler is as bad as this is?"

"Hey, at least you had your chance with Ross! And I don't care what you say, what he did was awful, but you weren't any better!"

"Oh, good God, Mon, why are you so moody today? What happened?"

"Nothing happened, I'm just frustrated when everybody thinks this thing with Chandler is nothing, and you guys all have actual problems."

"Honey, you're the one who said this was just a crush, and that's not such a big deal, not me."

"Okay, sorry, I overreacted. I just don't know what to do with that."

"Maybe you should just…talk to him. I don't know chandler as much as you do, but I do know that is a good person. Even if he doesn't feel that, he is not going to laugh in your face, or to act weird around you."

"Yeah, maybe-maybe you are right. Because you know, losing him as a friend would just be such a bad thing. And not just because I love him and everything, but because he has always been there for me, and I wouldn't want to lose that."

"Yeah, you should really talk to him." It was just in that moment that Rachel realized that Monica had finally said that she **loved** Chandler.

"Chandler? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Monica asked, entering in the guys' apartment, meaning her old one. But he was staring into space, and didn't even look at her.

"Chandler, what's wrong?"

"Kathy just called."

"Oh. And?"

"She's pregnant."

"WHAT? But how—when?"

"Is it okay if while you do that I keep staring at the wall?"

"Chandler, seriously, she's pregnant?"

"I've never been more serious Mon. And that's not even the best part: I wanted to tell her to take a paternity test after the birth, but either I take full responsibility of the baby, or she is going to get an abortion."

"You mean… she doesn't want anything to do with her own child?"

"She didn't use those exact words, but yes. So to sum it up, either I take a baby who could be someone else's, or I let her kill a baby that could also be mine."

"Can't she just… figure whose it is from the period he was conceived?"

"She's a month pregnant. Which means she got pregnant about the time we broke up, and back then she was sleeping with both me and… the man with giant nipples. Oh, yeah, she confirmed she was sleeping with him before I even I accused her, by the way."

"Wow."

"Tell _me_ about it."

"I'm sorry." She said, sitting next to him.

"Eeh, don't be. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, right. Sorry, I forgot, I guess it wasn't that big a deal."

"Oh, okay."

"Why didn't you just tell him?"

"Rach, you heard his news! He told you himself! And he was far more upset than that when he told them to me yesterday! I mean, what was I supposed to tell him? 'oh, I'm sorry you have to take this kind of decision, by the way, I love you'?"

"What would be wrong with that?" Phoebe asked.

Monica just glared at her.

"Oh, yeah, now I get it, sure…" she mumbled.

"Mon, if you keep acting like this, you are never going to tell him!"

"Why do I have to tell him? Maybe it will go away, you don't know that!"

"Mon, it has been months. It will most definitely not go away now."

"But Rach, he's so messed up already, do you think he also needs me to tell him something like this?"

"Why not? Maybe a girlfriend is all he needs to… you know, get some stability back."

"Yeah, sure." She snapped sarcastically.

"Mon, even if he refuses, what have you got to lose?"

"Stop it, Rach!"

"No seriously! Tell me what you might possibly lose."

"What about a friend? Have you thought about that, Rach? Have you thought, that maybe Kathy is just going to change her mind, and if the baby is born, they might decide to get back together to give him or her a family? Have _you_ thought of that, Rachel Karen Green?"

"Well, I surely hadn't thought of _that"_ Phoebe said.

**Yay! So, yeah, after a long pause, this story is back! Please review? If you do, you'll never have to wait this long again. Promise.**


	5. Lisa, Lily, David

**I promised it wouldn't take that long this time, didn't I? :)**

**Ok, this is dedicated to ****my classmates, beacuse I'm going to miss you guys! See you in September!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not related to the show. I wouldn't have bought the dvds if I did, don't you think?**

"Kathy called again" Chandler sighed, entering Central Perk.

"And?" Ross asked.

"I told her I would keep the baby."

"What if it's not yours?" Joey questioned.

"Well, I'm going to take a test after the baby is born, and if it's not mine… I guess I'll just give it up for adoption or something. Or maybe I'll keep it anyway, I don't know."

"Oh, yay! So we get a little Chandler!" Phoebe added, excited.

"How is it that I'm not more excited about this?"

"I guess it's just the situation that makes it hard, Chandler. I'm sure you didn't think you would get to be a father knowing the mom wouldn't be around, and that you might not be the father. That's why you're all freaked out." Monica suggested.

"Still, you know, it could be my kid. I'm supposed to go like shopping for little outfits in neuter colours so that I could use them for both a girl or a boy, or stuff like that. Not moping around like some idiot."

"Chandler, that's what moms do. You're the dad. The one thing you're supposed to do is talk about it to your colleagues and think about names you like. I can assure you, the shopping thing, is a thing mothers get to do." Ross pointed out.

"Yeah, except that my kid is not going to have a mother, because she decided she doesn't want it! So I have to do both the mom thing and the dad thing!"

"Chandler, maybe at the beginning. But I'm sure, sometimes you're going to find some girl to raise your baby with you. And also give you other children" Phoebe said, blinking towards Monica.

"What's going on here?" Chandler asked.

"Nothing, I have this thing in my eye…" Phoebe added, under Monica's glare.

"So, did you mean it? You really think that's going to be okay?" He demanded, hopeful.

"Of course! You know, if you don't trust me, I could ask my friend Morgan: she's psychic, and she's always right about this kind of stuff!"

"Aren't you psychic, Pheebs?" Ross asked.

"Well, yeah, but the doesn't trust me! How slow are you, Ross?"

**XYX**

"Do you want me to help clean this mess?"

"Are you going to go away if I say no?" Chandler remarked.

"Unfortunately for you, no." Monica answered, smiling.

"That's good. I could use some help. So, did you enjoy the fake party?"

"Of course. Seeing Rachel Green making a fool out of herself is not something you see everyday. And I've known her like… forever."

"Why did she wear that cheerleader costume, anyway?"

"She says that costume had a lot of luck in High School. And I guess it did. She _did_ get to go out with Joshua."

"Even though we all know she's just doing it to get over Ross. What's wrong with those two?"

"I don't know, I guess maybe the timing was wrong or something. What was Ross thinking, sleeping with that Chloe girl, anyway?"

"Well, not to take Ross' part or anything, but she was kind of a bitch in that period. I guess both just lost it or something…" he trailed off, picking up a trash bag, and putting it next to the door.

"Why are you putting it there?"

"Because when I'm all finished I'll go throw away all the bags together."

"But we could fill like five of these things! Do you really want to leave four dirty bags next to the door, and only when you're all finished, throw away the bags? That makes no sense!"

"Mon, it makes perfect sense."

"No, it does not! You can't leave the bag there, the floor is going to get dirty!"

"Mon, the bag is closed."

"There may be a hole in that thing, you know?"

"Mon, there are no holes! You're just getting obsessive!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Okay, if it freaks you out this much, I'm just going to throw it away, is that okay?"

"Yes, thanks."

**XYX**

"Why are you here again?"

"Well, I went to my place, but let's just say, Rachel's costume got her lucky, and something else, with Joshua."

"Oh, okay. You want to sleep on my couch tonight?"

"Yeah. Why are you still up, by the way?"

"Because I can't sleep. I haven't slept in a while, actually, because of all the baby thing."

"I'm sorry honey. But come on, in seven months you're going to be a dad! That's a great thing, you know?"

"Well, of course _you _think that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're… Monica! You've wanted to be a mother since you were… what, fourteen?"

"Twelve, actually, but that's beyond the point, Chandler."

"Then what _is_ the point?"

"The point is, that in seven moths, you're going to be a dad. And the point is, that you could've said no, but you didn't. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"You know, I hate it when you're right."

"Oh, I know. So, what are you going to name it?"

"I was thinking something like either Lisa or Lily for a girl. For a boy I had David, but that's it."

"I like them. I thought you would come up with something weirder. You know, because it's you."

"How did you get to be so sweet?"

"Come on! You know I don't mean it in a bad way."

"Then in what way do you mean it?"

"I thought you would've named them after Baywatch characters or something like that. Maybe after Die hard, even."

"Well, no. My name is weird enough, I want my child to have a regular name."

"I think that's pretty fair."

"So, what are your bonus names?"

"What?"

"Come on, I'm sure you have the perfect names picked out. I'm not going to use them, I'm just curious."

"Okay, it's Emma for a girl, and Daniel for a boy."

"Daniel, David… it's kind of close."

"Aw, our kids would be so cute, you know? Dave and Dan. That sounds good."

"**Our** kids?"

"Well, yeah. My son and your son."

"Oh. I'm sorry, it just sounded like you know **our **kids. Like you know, mine and yours."

"That's not what I meant, though, Chandler."

"I'm sorry, I guess, the thing with Phoebe this morning just got me out of track. Sorry."

"What are you apologising for? It's just a mistake."

"I'm not sure, really." He said. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, okay? If you need anything, just wake me up. There are some blankets in there" he added, pointing somewhere under the TV "I suggest you only take my blankets though, the blue ones, because Joey never washes his, and God only knows what's in there, okay?"

"Okay, Chan. Thanks."

**An other Chapter! Aren't you proud of me?**

**Please review. Seriously. If you want to suggest anything, if you just want to tell me you like it, or hate it, I don't care, just review, you'll make my day. :)**


	6. Mark Johnson

**So, not greatest chapter ever, I know.**

**Still, I think this is not totally bad, but that's for you to say :)**

**Oh, and thanks to the people who keep reviewing cause that makes my day.**

**And also my sister is getting married next week, and she's dragging me like everywhere, but she's my only sister, so I don't really mind. I only do when it's seven in the morning and I have to be awake, urgh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, though Ale did want to steal Matthew Perry and lock him down in a secret dungeon. I'll ask her if she has when I talk to her :)**

"Chan? Why would you tell Phoebe you're going to change your name?"

"Umm, yeah. By tomorrow, I'll either be John Markson or Mark Johnson." He said, smiling.

"But why? Your name is just fine!" Monica answered, putting her bag on the table.

"Is it?"

"Well, it's kind of an unusual name, but there's nothing wrong with that."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"…Sure, I guess. What is it?"

"There's no way I'm going to change my name. I'm just trying to get Phoebe to name one of the boys Chandler."

"Why don't you call your own kid that if it's a boy?"

"Because there is just no way my kid is going to be a Chandler Bing."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't hate my own child."

"But you hate Phoebe's nephew?" Monica smirked

"Well, Chandler Buffay is not as bad as Chandler Bing is."

"Oh, come on!" She laughed, sitting on Joey's chair.

"Hey! Plus, for what I know, my kid might be a girl."

"By the way, wouldn't Kathy know by now?"

"Well, she got pregnant sometimes after Phoebe… Not that I would know, since she hasn't called in a while. And I really don't want to call her, so…"

"Aren't you curious?"

"I am, but I don't care. As long as the baby's healthy, I'm good."

"I guess that's good. By the way, where is everyone else?"

"Joey is on a date, as usual, Phoebe is with Frank and Alice, Ross is out with Emily, and I thought Rachel was with you…?"

"Yeah, she was, I cooked for her and Joshua. Except that he thinks _she _cooked. And I'm thinking she's going to spend the night with him."

"How is it that lately it has _always_ been just the two of us?"

"Well, we're the only single ones, who aren't bearing someone else's kid, and who are not Joey. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Just wondering why you are spending your Friday night with me, I guess."

"Well, it was either coming here, or staying at my place, and listen to Rachel and Joshua have sex. And if I have to watch people having sex, I'd rather watch your free porn. Not that I'm suggesting _to_" she added, seeing him reaching out for the remote.

"Then, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Why don't we just go out or something? You know, just you and me. We haven't done that in a while."

"Okay. Unless you don't talk some stripper into becoming a teacher or something."

**XYX**

"So, I ended up with Janice for the third time, and I spent _soooo_ much money with Joey's credit card to get back at him ,that I think he's still paying for that." Chandler laughed, partly because of the memory, but mostly because of all the alcohol he had drunk. "Then I got just too wasted, and the morning after, she was with me in bed, you know? And just when I got her out of my place, you started calling Ross, and that kind of stuff. Why would you do that, by the way?"

"Because! You have no idea how much fun it was seeing you _that_ desperate!"

"Gee, thanks! Anyway, the same afternoon I met her in Central Perk to break up with her, right?" He continued, emptying an other glass of beer "So, when I did, she was like 'Okay, this is not the end anyway! Don't you get it Chandler, you love me!" and stuff like that. Well, then I got with her again… I guess it was the same night you broke up with Richard? And this time I really was into her. Then one day, I tell Joey I want to buy her something nice for her, and he tells me everything." He said, still laughing.

"Chandler, that's not fun."

"Oh, it is!"

"Okay, I think you've drunk enough for tonight, hun." She said, taking his beer.

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"Mon, I swear, I didn't!" He argued, trying to take it back.

"No! Chandler, stop it! Okay, you know what?" She then proceeded to drink his beer "Here! What are you going to do now, big boy?"

"But Moon!"

"Chandler, please, can't we just go home?"

"I don't feel like going home!"

"Then what do you feel like doing?"

"I want to stay here and drink!"

"Chandler, what's wrong with you tonight?"

"Come on, Mon! I'm going to have a child to raise in a few months, I want to have fun while I can! Please, Mon!"

"Chandler, this is not going to help!"

"Mon, I'm not even drunk! Maybe I _did_ drink a beer or two…"

"Five, Chandler. Five."

"… or five. Still, I'm not that drunk."

"Okay. We're still going home though, okay?"

"Okay. We're going home." She smiled "As long as you're staying with me tonight."

**XYX**

"Guys! I found'em" Rachel whispered to the others, pointing to Chandler's room.

"Aww, look how cute! They're sharing the bed!" Phoebe cooed.

"I hope for him he hasn't done anything to my sister."

"Ross, get over it, they're fully dressed." Rachel pointed out.

"Still…"

"What? You think Chandler can have sex through his and Monica's jeans?"

"Well, that's not impossible…" Joey added.

"It is, Joe"

"Well, if you take them off…"

"But they're on!"

"Oh, yeah, so that can't happen."

**Please review! Seriously. It helps :)**

**Oh, almost forgot: Ge, if we get Foreman dirty with yellow paint, can we call him Tweety?**

**(Don't ask. You don't want to know.)**


	7. TOW he knows

**I don't have a lot to say. ****Oh, except that I love Joey and Phoebe speaking Italian in TOW Ross can't flirt. Seriously. It's just so weird xD Oh, and some of the events of 'The One With All the wedding dresses" have been changed in this. By the way, some lines are right from the episode.**

**Disclaimer: No, they're not mine.**

"Okay, what's the point in taking our place back if you're still sleeping here?" Rachel asked to Chandler, who had slept on the couch.

"I'm sorry, girls, it's just that Joey snores _so_ much…"

"Don't worry" Both girls answered.

"Can't you take him to some clinic or something?"

"You know Emily, that's not a bad idea."

"Of course it's not" Rachel added, rolling her eyes.

**XXX**

"Hey Joe."

"Hey Chan. Where were you last night?"

"I was at the girls. Actually, there's something I have to tell you…"

"What's wrong?"

"You know, The clinic guys called, we have to go again to take this something to put in your mouth, and you have not to sleep for the…"

"Again? But I've already gone there! They know what my issue is, can't they just give me the damn thing?"

"That's not my fault Joe…"

"I don't care! I have to sleep!"

"Oh, come on! It's just going to be a day, you can't keep snoring like that!"

"Oh, I see what's happening here."

"What?"

"Listen, I know you have been having a lot of troubles lately, with Kathy cheating on you, the baby, Monica being in love with you…"

"What?"

"Ross getting married just before Kathy should give birth…"

"No, Joey, what did you just say?"

"Ross is getting married?"

"No, the Monica part."

"That she's in love with you?"

"… And _this_ is the way I'm supposed to find out?"

"You didn't know?"

"No! How could I know?"

"Well, the two of you went out alone last week, we assumed she had told you then!"

"_We_? As in you and…?"

"Phoebe…"

"And…?"

"Rachel?"

"Is that a question?"

"No, okay, we assumed that, and we didn't bother asking Monica, because we thought she just needed her time to tell us. Thought you had rejected her…"

"And wouldn't I tell you?."

"If she asked you not to, probably not."

"That's just… how long has it been?"

"A couple of weeks…"

"That's not a lot."

"…Before you started dating Kathy."

"What? That's way too much! It's like… seven months!"

"I know, but she didn't want us to tell you!"

"Of course she didn't! Oh my God, please, tell me this is just some stupid joke you guys are playing on me. Please, tell me Monica is going to come out of the bathroom laughing right now."

"I'm sorry Chan."

"This can't be happening."

"Oh, come on! So, she's in love with you! What's wrong with that? Aren't you the one who drove everyone crazy because she wouldn't go out with you, when we were in Montauk?"

"Exactly! Why can't things stay like that? Why can't I just be the guy who peed on her?"

"That's what you want to be?"

"No! Still…"

"Chandler, why is this freaking you out?"

"Because! I can't deal with this right now! I'm going to be a dad in three months!"

"Exactly! And she's wanted to be a mom forever! It all adds up, Chandler!"

"Listen, I have a date tonight, with the girl from the clinic…"

"So, _her_ you can date, but you can't date Monica?"

"Exactly. I was saying, I have a date with her tonight, so I have to go buy some things, okay? And then I promise, I'm going to talk to Monica."

"Yeah, okay. Just don't tell her I told you, okay? I have an audition tomorrow, and I really need my arms."

"That's okay."

**XXX**

"Oh my God! That's Chandler! He said he was going to come by to borrow some candles for his big date! No Rachel! Don't get it! He's going to see us!"

"No, yeah, the groom cannot see the bride!" Phoebe stated.

"'I'm not gonna marry Chandler!" Rachel pointed out, walking towards the door.

"Not after _this!"_

"Okay, you guys, just relax" She added, opening the door "I dooooooo!"

"Hey Rach! Isn't it a little early for the Halloween costume?"

"Yeah, I know. Couldn't find anything else decent to wear…"

"And you happened to have this. Of course, that's believable. Anyway, I came by to talk to Mon…"

"Oh, I think she ran in her room with Phoebe, so you won't have to see them in their wedding dresses. But, they obviously don't know me…" She said, running towards Monica's bedroom and opening the door. "Here she is. Mon? Pheebs? You know Chandler, right?"

"Hi!" Phoebe welcomed him, while Monica got her face in her hands.

"You look cute, girls."

"Okay, so, mine looks like a Halloween costume, but they're cute?"

"Okay, I would really like to talk to Monica alone, girls."

"And where are we supposed to go, dressed like this?" Phoebe pointed out.

"Okay, then Mon? Just come to my place, please?"

"Like this?"

"I promise, there's no one home, and I'll never tell Ross or Emily."

"Okay…" She said, reluctantly following him.

"So…" he started, closing the door behind him.

"So?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Chandler, is everything alright?"

"Yeah… It's just… I found out something today…"

"What did you find out?"

"It's just… Okay, is it true that you're in love with me?"

"What? I- How did you?-When…?"

"So, it's true."

"Yeah, but…"

"Mon…"

"Don't Mon me! I was fine! Why did you have to find out?"

"Believe me, it was a shock for me too…"

"Who told you?"

"What?"

"Who told you? Someone told you, right?"

"Okay, Joey did, but this is not about him, Mon. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because, it's you!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult or something?"

"No, but… it's weird! You're my friend! I should like… set you up on dates, not be jealous of your dates!"

"You're jealous?"

"No! Oh my God, I'm…"

"Mon, relax."

"I didn't mean for you to find out!"

"I know! And I know you didn't tell me because of Kathy, and of the baby, and because you were trying to look out for me, in a weird kind of way, but seriously, I'm just here to make things okay."

"How?"

"I don't know! And I can't even concentrate with you dressed like that!"

"Hey, that's your fault!"

"How is it my fault that you're dressed like that?"

"You didn't let me change!"

"No, that was Rachel."

"Right. Urgh, this is too hard for me!"

"And not for me?"

"Yeah, I know it's a lot harder for you, because of the baby, and Kathy, but… I don't know, I just thought if you didn't know, I would just get over it, or something. Sorry"

"There's no need to apologise."

"Okay."

"Can you at least take that thing off from your hair? Seriously, it creeps me out."

"Okay" She said, taking away everything she had in her hair.

"That's more like it."

"So… are we okay?"

"I guess…"

"Hey, do you still need those candles for the date with…?"

"Marjorie."

"Yeah, her."

"I don't think I do."

"Okay, so… I'll just go home. You know, get a shower. Some regular clothes…"

"Mon?"

"Yeah?"

"May I kiss the bride?"

**Oh, yeah! Finally got to this point!**

**To be continued? I'm actually asking you xD You know, I was going to go through the whole baby thing, but when I finished this chapter I thought I could also end it here. Please tell me what you think?**

**And please review? *-***


	8. London Calling

**Okay, is anyone still interested in this? ****Seriously, because I'm trying really hard for this fic, and that would be the reason I update so late.**

**And Ge, I love you and miss you, transmonkey friend of mine 3 Who am I going to found new religions**** with NOW, huh? Okay, weird friendship stuff moment over :D**

**Disclaimer: I ****really would like to own Friends. Unfortunately, I don't.**

"Okay, we're never going to tell Ross and Emily about what we did with the wedding dress, are we?" Chandler asked.

"No. I think you can't notice anything, anyway… come on, I took it off pretty soon…" She said, reaching out and touching his hair.

"Well, I certainly hope so…"

"How did you get that bruise?"

"What?"

"This…" She answered, touching his arm.

"Oh, probably before. You know, I was coming to your apartment to talk to you, but the phone rang. So I answered, and it was Kathy. She was talking about the baby and I think I slammed my arm on the counter."

"…how?"

"I don't know, it's the kind of thing you have to see, you know… I think I got all ecstatic when she told me the sex of the baby…"

"What? Do you know it?"

"Well, yeah…"

"What is it?"

"A boy."

"Oh, that's great! Ben's going to have a little boy cousin to play with!"

"You know, I hadn't thought of that…"

"Are you happy?"

"Well, I am, but I don't think it really makes a difference. I would've been happy either way."

"I guess that's fair."

"Mon… not to sound …y'know, but what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"... You being naked in my bed?"

"Do you want me to go away…?" she trailed off, not getting his point.

"No, I mean…"

"Oh… I don't know, I just… I guess everything's okay as long as it doesn't get uncomfortable and weird…"

"Yeah, well… I mean… I guess either way it will be a little weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… If we get together it will be weird because we've been friends for a long time and all that. If we don't though, it will be uncomfortable being around each other, given what we just did, and we may be kind of… scared of hurting each other."

"Well, you know, we can try being a couple. I mean it can't be that weird, you know? We've known each other forever, that should help."

"How are we going to tell the others?"

"Well, in the morning, we'll just sit them down, and tell them. It should work. You'll see, they're going to be okay with this."

**XXX**

"WHAT?" Ross shouted, angrily.

"Oh, this is so great!" Phoebe and Rachel stated.

"No, this isn't great! You're having a kid! You can't sleep with my sister when you're having a kid!"

"Ross, it's not like I'm married to the mom."

"Still!"

"Still what?"

"This is too weird! What is it, you wanted a mom for your baby?"

"You know that's not true!"

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do, because you're not _that_ stupid!"

"Maybe I am!"

"I wouldn't argue with _that…"_ Rachel whispered to Joey, who nodded knowingly.

"I don't care if you think this is wrong, Ross. I don't." Monica pointed out.

"Listen, if you weren't to have a baby, I would be okay. But you're rushing yourselves into something you might not be able to handle."

"Come on, Ross!" Phoebe chimed in "You're being paranoid and obsessive again! Try to be happy for your sister and your best friend, come on." Then she added, in a wise tone "That's what '92 Ross would do"

"Okay, fine. If you're okay, then I'm okay."

"We're fine." Monica answered.

"Okay then."

XXX

"Chandler, are you sure you took everything?"

"I'm sure Mon, don't worry."

"Where are our passports?"

"Okay, maybe I didn't take _everything_..."

"Chandler!"

"I'm kidding! They're in my wallet, stop freaking out!"

"Okay, sorry. Sorry. Do you have the tickets?"

"Jacket pocket. How long ago have you called the cab, Mon? It's not here yet."

"_Crap!_" She cried, grabbing the phone.

"And she asks _me_ if I have everything."

"So, you guys ready?" Ross asked, entering.

"Yeah, Mon's calling the cab."

"Good. Have you seen Rachel?"

"Yeah, she's at the girls' with Pheebs."

"Can you believe she's not coming?"

"If she has to work..."

"You really think that's it?"

"Ross, believe me, you don't want me to give you advice."

"I'm just asking for an opinion."

"Well... ask her, then."

XXX

"I look like Ross' mom?"

"Mon, the man's wasted."

"Still, he's older than me! I look like my big brother's mom!"

"No you don't!"

"Yeah, okay."

"No, ser..." HE started, before his phone started ringing.

"What? Now? No, I can't come! I'm in London! My friend's wedding. No, I can't leave, I'm the best man! Okay, I'll see what I can do. Bye."

"Was that Doug?"

"No, that was Kathy's sister. Kathy is having the baby."

"What? That's huge!"

"I know, but I can't go there _now!_"

"Oh my God! What are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can really do, y'know? I guess I'll see my baby in two days."

"But... it's your son!"

"Yeah, but there's an ocean between us. And i can't just leave, I'm the best man, I have to be here tomorrow."

"Okay, you know what? In the morning,before the wedding, we go to the airport, and ask if we can leave in the afternoon instead of Monday's morning. Is that okay?"

"You come with me?"

"Of course!"

"But you're the groom's sister! You're the maid!"

"And the best man's girlfriend. Don't worry, that's 'll see the ceremony, we just won't see the reception."

"I guess..."

XXX

"You guys! What are you doing here?"

"Rachel? Weren't you supposed to stay in New York?"

"I decided to come! Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"We're trying to get a flight for this afternoon. Kathy's giving birth. Just like Phoebe might! Why the hell are you here?" Monica asked.

"Kathy's having the baby?"

"Yeah! Chandler's becoming a dad!"

"Rach, seriously, why are you here? Did you just... change your mind?"

"No, Chandler, I just figured something out."

"What?"

"I'm still in love with Ross, so I decided to tell him..."

"What?" Monica and Chandler chorused.

"Hey! I know you knew! Phoebe told me!"

"Yeah, but he's getting married!" Monica pointed out.

"Really? I didn't know that!"

"Rach, this is completely inappropriate."

"And you having a kid while you're dating Monica is not?"

"That's not the same thing! Rach, you're about to ruin the happiest day of his life!" Monica said.

"Why people keep saying that?"

"Because it's true?"

"Then, what should I do?"

"Come to the wedding. Watch the ceremony, congratulate him, and then, if you want, you can come back home with us."

"Mon, I just got off the damn plane. I don't want to take an other one today."

"Then don't come with us. But please, don't do anything stupid."

"Like dating someone who's having a kid?"

"Okay, I get the point, but don't."

"Fine!"

"Mon, I made it. There's two spots for today at 6 P.M."

"Perfect!"

XXX

"Jodie?" Chandler yelled, turning the hospital corner with Monica on his side.

"Hey, Chandler! Kathy's in the last room to the left. "

"Oh, okay. Is the baby born yet?"

"Yeah, he is. A beautiful baby boy. I'm sorry I'm not going to enjoy my nephew, but if that's the way you decided..."

"It's not the way we decided. It's the way she decided."

"Okay."

"Did she already name him?"

"No, she said it's your son, so you get to name him."

"Good. Can I see him?"

"Yeah, he's in the nursery."

**Done! I think I'm going to write another couple of chapters, or maybe just add an epilogue. I don't know xD please, please, please review *smiles*.**


	9. You're leaking'

_TO devilangel11003: I know! But I'm really really tied to this story, and I don't want to ruin everything, y'know? I really want it to be good.__ Oh, and I think of the weirdest things in the shower too xD_

_To Blueyes: Yeah, I think that too. But I explain things better in this chapter :D_

_And just thanks to everyone else who reviewed or is going to :)_

_Disclaimer: *looks in her wallet* Ok, thirty euros, but I need those to buy the literature book, my ID, some train tickets... no, definitely no Friends character in here *shrugs*_

"Aww, aren't you the cutest!" Monica cooed, watching David who was asleep in Chandler's arms.

"Yeah I am!" Chandler answered.

"I'm talking to your son."

"Oh, I know."

"So, how's life now that David's home?"

"Pretty good. But, you know, I really need to buy him a bassinet or something now. Oh, and one of those… tables, to change his diaper."

"You didn't?"

"Have you seen one in my room?"

"But- where did he sleep last night?"

"In my bed, with me. Why?"

"Okay, and where did you change his diaper?"

"Same thing."

"Okay, you definitely need to go shopping."

"I know, Mon."

"What else do you need?"

"What else could he possibly need? He's a week old!"

"Do you have enough baby clothes?"

"Yeah, Carol gave me like a hundred of those things."

"Formula?"

"What do you think he was drinking before?"

"No, I mean, do you have enough?"

"Mon, do you realize how little he is?"

"Okay… diapers?"

"Check."

"Check?"

"What? Only Gellers can say that?"

"Blankets?"

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Okay, take a pen, we'll make a list."

"Fine"

XXX

"Okay, we had five things on the list, how come we have twelve bags full of stuff?" Chandler asked, opening the door to his place.

"Did you want to buy one blanket, one toy, and one peacekeeper?"

"Right. No, wait why do we need more than one peacekeeper?"

"What if you lose it?"

"Why would I lose it?"

"I'm not saying you would, I'm saying it could happen."

"What about the towels?"

"You wrap him in there after you're done bathing him."

"God, I know nothing about this stuff."

"Chandler, it's fine. He's been home for two days, you're going to need some time to get used to it."

"You seem to be used to it already."

"I'm not. I'm just trying to help. I used to babysit a lot when Ben was born, you know?"

"I did too! Still, I don't seem to be able to put up with my own son! Except, that I don't even know if he really is!"

"Chandler, calm down. Don't freak out, please."

"I'm not! I'm just saying…"

"Chandler, I know you didn't expect this, I know he was totally unplanned, and I know you didn't even have the paternity test result yet, but please, stop it."

"Don't…"

"Chandler, I can deal with you freaking out, okay? But David can't."

"What do you know about freaking out, Mon? You've wanted kids forever!"

"Are you saying you don't want him, Chandler?"

"No, I'm not! I love him, and I want him, and I'm probably going to keep him even if he's not my kid, but you just can't tell me not to freak out, since you're not in my position! Do you even know what it feels like to love a baby who might not even be yours? I'm not saying I don't want to keep him, and I'm not saying I don't love him. I'm saying I love him like a son, but I can't pretend he is."

"Okay. Let's say he's not your son. What's going to change?"

"I told you! I'm going to keep him anyway! But that doesn't change the fact that not knowing freaks me out."

"Fine. But Chandler, you need another week to have the results. What are you going to do until then?"

"Nothing. What am I supposed to do?"

"What do I know? I've wanted kids forever."

"Please, Mon…"

"Okay, sorry. I'm sorry. I know this is hard, and I'm sorry. But please, don't freak out."

"Mon?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I and David sleep with you tonight?"

"You want to move the new bassinet in my room?"

"No, I was thinking he could sleep in bed with me again? Except that you would be in bed with us. You know, in your bed"

"Why not here? You know, he probably needs to get acquainted with his new home."

"Fine, here then. But can you stay in bed with us?"

"Of course."

"See, David? Mon's sleeping with you and dad tonight!"

"Chandler, let him sleep."

"But he's been sleeping for hours!"

"You know, sleeping and eating is pretty much all he's going to do for another couple of months."

"It's like having another Joey around."

"Yeah. But without all the women."

"Oh, I don't know. You and Phoebe sure seem to like him, and I know Rachel is still in Greece, but I'm sure she's going to spoil him too."

"Okay, without all the sex."

"That's more like it."

"Are you okay now?"

"I really am."

XXX

"Hey Pheebs."

"Oh, hi Chandler. Why are you staring at your mail?"

"This is the result of the paternity test."

"Oh. This can't be good for a pregnant woman."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it felt right to say."

"Okay, will you stay with me while I open it?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Thanks."

"You're more than welcome. But stop staring at it, it creeps me out."

"Okay"

"What does it say?"

"That I am, in fact, David's biological dad."

"Aw, that's great!"

"I KNOW!"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy for me too! Isn't it weird that I signed some paper that said that I was taking full responsibility of my son, before I was sure he was my son in the first place?"

"There's weirder stuff."

"Like what?"

"I don't know… Joey with his head stuck in a turkey's ass… Monica's fancy guest towels…"

"You're leaking."

"…me leaking… no, what?"

"Pheebs, you're leaking."

"Oh my God. What do you think it means?"

"I think the babies are coming. Okay- Pheebs you-you stay here okay? Don't move. I'm going to call Monica."

"Why would you call Monica? Call a damn cab!"

"But… Pheebs…"

"Okay, call a cab, and then go call Monica. Why do we need her, anyway?"

"Because she'd know what to do!"

"Okay, then give me the damn phone, and while I call the cab, you go call Monica."

"Okay. Okay. I can do that."

"Then do it!"

"Right."

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I realized Mon's at work now!"

"Okay, I'll call the cab, then, when we're in the cab, you'll call your damn girlfriend!"

"Pheebs, I don't know how to help you!"

"Chandler, I swear, if you weren't the father of a baby boy, I would have killed you by now."

"Ok, you call the cab, while I dress David."

"Dress him? Is he naked?"

"No, but he has a pj's on."

"You really think they would mind that at the hosp- OW-OOOW!"

"Okay, I'll call the cab."

"You'd better!"

XXX

"Where's Pheebs? Is she okay?" Ross asked, running towards Chandler with Monica and Joey.

"I think she's fine, but I can't enter her room with David, and I don't trust any of the nurses with him, so…"

"Okay, Joe, come with me." Ross said, dragging him towards Phoebe's room.

"What happened exactly?"

"I don't know Mon, I was reading the results of the test, and she started leaking, then we both started screaming, and then she was in pain…"

"Why would you scream?"

"We didn't know what to do!"

"Oh, God."

"Yeah, then we called a cab, and then we called you guys."

"Did the doctors say if the babies are fine?"

"Yeah, they're okay."

"Good. What did the result say?"

"What?"

"The paternity test?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, David's mine."

"See? I knew it!"

"No one could possibly know."

"Is it different? Knowing he is yours?"

"I don't know. It didn't hit me yet."

"You know, he does look like you."

"Come on, you're just saying it because you know he's mine now!"

"No, I thought it from the start, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset you. Plus, you know, it could have been a coincidence. I've never even met the Nick guy. And I don't really think giant nipples are hereditary, so…"

"He really does look like me, doesn't he?" He added, zipping David's jacket up.

"Well, on the other hand, he _is_ too cute to be yours…"

"But he is."

"Yeah. He is."

_Another update! Aren't you oh so proud of me? *-* Oh and I finally see the end of this! It has been a year! A year! As always, suggestions are welcomed, as every kind of review is :)_


End file.
